My Jealous Best Friend
by SetsunaSkye
Summary: Hi my name is Rin Atsukara. I've just returned from America and now I'm starting my last year of high school back in Japan. However, I didn't except my best friend in the whole wide world, Sesshomaru Takahashi, to act so different towards me. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I decided to write another story. At first it was supposed to be a really long one shot but then it got too long by the time I finished typing it so now I'm just gonna upload a new chapter every week. :) Please review!3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

My Jealous Best Friend

_Italics are the thoughts in correlation to the POV it's under_

Chapter 1

Rin's POV

Hi my name is Rin Atsukara. I've been living in America for the pass year due to my dad's job transfer but now I'm back in Japan attending my last year of high school at Sora Joukai (it means star heaven but I'm not sure if I typed it correctly but I just needed a name so yeah..) one of the most prestigious schools in all of japan. I'm 5'5, have big brown eyes, straight mid night black hair to my waist, and alabaster skin. I've been waiting to come back, not that I didn't like America, its just that this is home. I haven't been able to see any of my friends since I only got back TWO days ago but hey, now I have all the time in the world to see them in the next five minutes. Especially since all of my friends have classes with me during my first and last class. This was going to be a great year, I just know it. I mean what could possibly go wrong when everything is so right at the moment?

I opened the door to my first class and there I saw all of my beloved friends. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap laughing her head off. Miroku had his arm over Sango's shoulder, trying to grope one of her breast before she slapped him across the face. Ayame was snuggling against Kouga with their chairs next to each other. And my best friend Sesshomaru Takahashi was sitting on his chair with his feet on his desk . Everyone was surrounded by Sesshomaru's seat in the corner so he had no choice but to be in their conversation.

"Hey everyone!" I chirped walking over to them with a wide smile. Everyone stopped talking and turned to see Rin heading towards them. Kagome immediately got off of Inuyasha and hurried to give Rin a big bear hug while rubbing her cheek against Rin's. Sango joined in on the bear hug, rubbing her cheek against Rins other cheek while Ayame was rubbing against her bosoms hugging all three girls.

"Aww I missed you guys too." She giggled enjoying their overreactive affection to her. She was always treated as the baby of the group because since she was younger than everyone by a year, but hey, when your smart and have an IQ of 165 you can skip a grade no problem.

"Hey guys" she tried to wave at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga with her hands held against her sides by Kagome's and Sango's hug.

"Hi Rin. Long time no see." Inuyasha raised his hand as a wave.

"Hello Rin, you're as beautiful as ever." Miroku flashed his teeth causing it to shine and sparkle for a second. Sango immediately gave him a death glare. "But not as lovely as you my dear Sango" Miroku said nervously holding his hands up in defense. She hmphed before going back to hugging Rin.

"Sup Rin." Kouga said simply with a smile.

"Hn" was Sesshomaru's only reply. Typical but Rin was used to it being his best friend and all for the past 4 years.

The door oped again with their teacher Ms. Hanako clapping her hands to get everyone's attention "Okay everyone, class is about to begin so get to your assigned seats. " she smiled. Everyone sat in their seats. Sesshomrua sat at the very back left corner of the class by the window, Rin was in front of him, Kouga was to his right side, Kagome was in front of Kouga, Sango was in front of Kagome, Ayame was to Sango's right, Inuyahsa sat behind Ayame and Miroku sat behind Inuyasha. All in all every one liked their seat except Miroku and Kouga who couldn't sit next to their girlfriend.

"Alright class, I have a very important announcement to make." Ms. Hanako said while looking over her class.

"Yes, here it comes." Rin whispers excitedly practically jumping with giddiness.

"What, what's coming?" Kagome whispered back. The others were looking at Rin asking the same thing. Sesshomaru was the most curious about what causing his best friend to act so excited.

"This year we will have a new student studying from abroad in American join us for a month." she continued. Rin couldn't muffled her squeal when the door opened as if on cue. Walking in was a boy with black puffy bangs with his hair tied on the top back edge of his head. He has a purple stripe under both eyes ending in a point. He stood in front of the class bowing "Hello my name is Jakotsu Manami. It's a pleasure to meet everyone." He raised his head facing the class looking around to find a certain someone. He found Rin winking at him so he winked back at her. Everyone in class noticed them exchange winks especially Sesshomaru and boy was he mad.

"Thank you Manami-san, you may have a seat in front of miss Atsukara. Jakotsu walked over to his desk, Rin gave him a low wave showing him a bright smile as if he's the greatest thing in the world. He waved and smiled back before sitting down facing the front.

"Rin, who is he." Kagome tried to whisper as low as possible without letting Jakotsu hear. Rin gave her a smile as if she knew the greatest secret of the century not answering her question. Behind her Sesshomaru couldn't stop glaring at Rin's back, unbelieved that she was keeping a secret from her friends, from HIM!

Sesshomaru's POV

When class ended Rin got up and jumped into Jakotsu's arm while he barely managed to catch her in time. _What is she doing!? _Sesshomaru screamed in his head

"I wished you'll stopped doing that." he chuckled. "One day I wont be able to catch you on time." _What? She did it others time too?_

"Mmmmm" she hugged him tightly while rocking their bodies side to side. _Stop rubbing your body against him!_

Everyone was stunned to see Rin hug a guy outside of their group. She never does that, she rarely hug guys let alone initiate one herself.

"Ahem." Ayame interupted. _Finally _Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh everyone this is Jakotsu, my friend from America. He'll be staying with me during his time here." Everyone's eyes widen by the news. None of them heard Rin mention this over the phone when she was about to come back.

"What!? You mean like in your house?" Kagome practically yelled in Rin's face.

"Um yeah.. Where else would he be staying?" Rin asked innocently. _Are you mad woman?_

Everyone just shook their heads at her innocence and her ignorance to what could happen when a boy and girl at their age lived in the same house. Sesshomaru was definitely not pleased with having a guy share the same roof as Rin. He only glared daggers at the new student hoping they could rip through his smiling face as if everything is dandy in the world.

After a few more classes, they all headed to lunch. Jakotsu of course was sitting with Rin and her gang. He sat to her left while Sesshomaru sat to her right. They all asked Jakotsu what it was like living in America and how he and Rin met and became friends.

"Oh we met at school. Rin and I were in the same class so after talking for 5 minutes everything just clicked and we became best friends instantly." He smiled widely. _I'm her best friend you foreigner _Sesshomaru growled in his head.

Jakotsu showed them millions of pictures of him and Rin hanging out together which was mostly everyday on his phone. There were even several pictures where they were cuddling and other flirty poses. No one said anything but only stared from the phone to Sesshomaru whenever a flirty picture came up, which was about every other one. You can tell that he was furious, his eyes were constantly changing from a bloody red and back to his golden amber eyes.

Lunch was nerve-wrecking for everyone except for the oblivious Rin and Jakotsu. After lunch, Rin had a class with Ayame and Sesshomaru. Did I mention she has every class with Sesshomaru!

"Hey Rin." Ayame whispered. "Hmm?" Rin cocked her head to her right where Ayame was sitting. Are you going out with Jakotsu or something?" She tried to ask as quietly as possible.

"What? *Haha* No I'm not. Were just friends." She tried to muffled her giggles without letting the teacher catch her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand can hear them perfectly. He was relieved for some unknown reason but was still irritated by how Rin's acting around the boy. _Was she interested in him then ? _He shook his head, trying to get rid of his assumption.

It was their final class and regrettable Jakotsu was in it too. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned when he saw the sight of the new boy laughing with Rin, his Rin- whoa where did that come from. He was starting to wonder why he's having these thoughts lately. It never occurred this badly before, not until Jakotsu came into the picture.

He sat down to the back right diagonally to Rin and got his books ready for their class.

Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate and kept glancing over at Rin. She was trying to concentrate but kept giggled down at her phone. Jakotsu was doing the same thing so Sesshomaru knew that he was texting her. His eyes kept phasing back and forth to red and gold throughout the whole period, surprisingly no one noticed, not even the teacher.

Norrnal POV

After class they all walked out together. They were at the school gate by this point "Hey guys let go karaoke to celebrate Rin's return and to a new friend." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah that sounds fun" Kagome said, her eyes telling the others to say yes which they did.

"No thanks" Sesshomaru said while heading the other way.

"Why not man? You have a killer voice." Kouga tried to persuade being Sesshomaru's best guy friend and all.

"Yeah Sesshomaru join us." Rin pleaded while looking up at his expressionless face. He only stared into her big brown eyes wondering if he should. He hasn't seen her in a year and wanted to spend time with her but for some reason he was too irritated.

"Yeah come on. It'll be fun." Jakotsu joined in, just trying to be the friendly person that he was.

Sesshomaru immediately looked at him before saying no thanks again with an annoyed look. He turned around and continued his walk.

Rin only stared at his broad strong back while everyone else continued to walk to the karaoke cafe.

"Come on Rin! Just leave the cranky bastard alone" Inuyasha yelled from ahead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled giving him a "I can't believe you" glare. He responded with a keh and continued walking. Rin reluctantly walked back to join the rest of her friends, turning her head back every now and then to see if Sesshomaru would turn around to join them back he never did.

**Okay everyone how is it so far? Love it? Hate it? Pleased reviews so that I'll know your thoughts. **

**Review = happy writer = faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Jealous Best Friend

Chapter 2

At the karaoke cafe, Rin was pretty glum about Sesshomaru not coming. She really wanted to hang out with him since see haven't seen him in person for a year. She didn't sang when the other offers her the mic telling her it was her turn. Jakotsu took the mic each time Rin refuse since he absolutely fell in love with karaoke. The rest of the night, everyone had a great time laughing and singing their hearts out. They even accepted Jakotsu into the group after finding out how fun he was.

Sesshomaru's POV

The next day Rin approached him.

"Sesshomaru why didn't you come with us? I really wanted to hang out with you." she pouted.

_Did you really Rin? " _I had things I needed to do." He quickly lied.

" Oh.. I see… I was just hoping that you could have gotten to know Jakotsu. He's a really nice guy and I know you'll like him." she smiled trying to be optimistic. _I hardly doubt that!_

"Hn" was his only response before he turned he head to stared out the window looking over at the courtyard. Rin looked at him, disheartened that he brushed her off .

Regular POV

Two weeks have gone by since school started. Sesshomaru was becoming more distant with Rin, avoiding her or sitting as far from her as possible. Rin didn't know why, it was deeply bothering her having Sesshomaru treat her like that, as if they were complete strangers.

Before their first class start, Rin forcibly pulled Sesshomaru out of class and dragged him to the rooftop. He was shocked by her forcefulness since Rin was always gentle and easygoing.

Everyone stared as Rin pulled Sesshomaru by the hand through the hallways. Sesshomaru was the most popular boy in school and was rarely seen with a girl in any intimate fashion. He was always discreet about those kinds of things. They knew that Rin and Sesshomaru were best friends but never as anything more.

The rooftop was completely empty which worked out perfectly for Rin to start her interrogation.

"Sesshomaru what is going on? Why are you avoiding me?" She asked her brows furrowed in confusion and sadness.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said calmly, his face as stoic as ever.

"I'm talking about you acting distant every since I came back. Did I do something? Angered you? Because if I did then I'm sorry so please start acting like the old Sesshomaru again." She said with a trembling voice on the verge of tears.

Sesshomaru could sense her distress "You did not nothing wrong Rin, so don't worry yourself over it." He replied calmly and turned around to head back to class leaving a stunned Rin.

Sesshomaru returned to class having everyone stare at him. "What happened to Rin" Jakotsu asked with worry. "Nothing" he replied before he sat back down on his seat facing the window as usual for the pass two weeks.

Class has already started and Rin still hasn't returned yet. Everyone was started to get worried knowing how she was becoming more dejected ever since Sesshomaru refuse to go karaoke with them.

Rin came in twenty minutes later, her eyes slightly pink, showing that she had been crying. She quickly apologized for being late before sitting down at her seat avoiding eye contacts with her friends. Rin didn't pay attention to class, only staring out the window, her hair shielded part of her face to prevent Sesshomaru from seeing her.

Sesshomaru can easily tell that she was crying by her light sniffs and constantly rubbing underneath her eyes. He kicked inwardly himself for making her feel that way and wanted to quickly makeup with her. He didn't want to make her cry, just avoid her until the flirtatious boy go away. He didn't want to see her be friendly with any guy except HIM.

Rin had been quiet all day, barely talking and and was constantly spacing out. Everyone was angry and glaring at Sesshomaru for causing her to be like this and told him to cheer her up. He ignored them since he was already planning to make it up to her anyways.

After school Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm as she was about to head out of class with Jakotsu.

"I need to speak with you' Rin glaced over to Jakotsu "privately" he continued while glaring at Jakotsu telling him to take the hint and scram.

"Wait for me by the gate?" Rin asked Jakotsu feeling bad for making him wait but she desperately wanted to know what Sesshomaoru could possible say to her after what just happened that morning. Jakotsu gave her a worried nod before leaving the class room.

It was just the two of them, alone in the sunlit room provided by the tall Palladian windows reaching to the ceiling.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked weakly, looking at the purple crescent moon on his forehead to make it look as if she was making eye contact. She was still unsure of how she should act now that he's mad at her.

He was silent, just looking into her big brown eyes reflecting the sunlight causing it to sparkle with like gems. He finally spoke after what felt like hours "I'm sorry about this morning." Rin gasped at his apology. Sesshomaru has never apologize to anyone before being the perfect demon that he was and all and she knew that all too well.

She gave him a sweet forgiven smile "Apology accepted". She was all too forgiving for her own good.

"But why did you act like that? You were so distant and after I finally came back." she paused looking down to his chest. "Did you not want to be friends anymore?" she asked trying to banish the tears that were accumulating in her tear ducts.

Sesshomaru was shocked about her assumption for his recent behavior. "No" he quickly said, louder than he meant causing Rin to flinch. "Thats not why." he said in a gentler voice, barely above a whisper.

"Then why?" Rin demanded looking at him straight in the eyes.

He didn't answer her immediately and had to rack through his own brain to figure out the answer himself. "I don't know" he finally said, his eyes filled with confusion, anger, sadness, and fear? Rin just stared at him and sighed, she has never seen him this way before, him showing her so many emotions through his eyes even if not on his face. After being his friend for so long, Rin picked up the ability to read what he was feeling through his eyes.

"I do know how I'm going to make it up to you though." he said more calmly, his eyes now full of determination.

"And how will you make it up to me?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"how about us hanging out all day, like we use to?" he smirked.

Rin's face lit up. She was finally getting a chance to hang out with Sesshomaru after over a year and its for the whole day.

"Hrmmm.." she pretend to pondered watching eyes his eyes get hopeful but then quickly returned to their expressionless demeanor.

"Okay!" she said pretending as if she wasn't excited at his offer.

His shoulders relaxed without realizing that he was raising them in anticipation. "Great so I guess this Saturday." he said smiling in his eyes but not his face. The next thing she did really surprised him taken this breath away. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug, burying her face in his chest, sniffing his natural scent.

"I really missed you" she sad in a low sweet voice against his chest. "Hn" was he response before he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him in a tight protective grip, scared that she might disappear again. Rin was overjoyed by his return hug since whenever she was brave enough to hug him, he would always stiffen before prying her off of him.

Rin wanted the hug to last forever but sadly she had to break their most intimate interaction since they've know each other."Jakotsu's waiting for me" she whisper reluctantly. He let go of her and watch her walk out of the classroom to another man.

Sesshomaru stayed in the classroom, leaning against the window, giving him a perfect view of the school gates. He saw Rin appear from the exit walking towards Jakotsu. She looked really happy and told Jakotsu about the news. He instantly gave her a "I'm so happy for you hug" before they turn the corner of the tall brick gate, disappearing from his sight. He wasn't happy about a different male hugging Rin right after he had hug her.

"When Saturday comes, I will take you back Rin." he said to himself in a low menacing voice.

**Please review! It makes me really happy when you do:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I had a lot of school work and things going on but here is the next chapter enjoy!**

_Italics are thoughts_

My Jealous Best Friend

Chapter 3

Saturday came insanely slowly for Rin. She couldn't wait to finally be able to spend some quality time with her best friend. After patiently waiting and occupying herself with school work to make her weekend free, the joyous day has finally arrive.

Rin woke up at 5 a.m. making bentos for the both of them, it consisted of rice, tamagoyaki, chicken karaange, cherry tomatoes, steamed broccoli, potato salad and some Californian turkey sandwiches, one of her favorite foods back in America. She was already finished by 8 a.m. giving her an hour until Sesshomaru would come to pick her up.

She wore a mint green halter dress with a crisscross pattern ribbon on the back to tie her dress. She had light natural make up and left her hair straight but slightly fluffy giving it volume. When she was done Sesshomaru texted her saying he was outside. She squealed excitedly. She quickly grabbed her tote containing her food and other girl essentials, a blanket, and then pulled on her white gemstone sandals.

She opened the door seeing Sesshomaru leaning against his silver Audi R8, did I forget to mention his family owns a multi-billion cooperation so buying expensive cars was normal for him. He was wearing black jeans showing off his long tones legs hugging his perfect butt with a white fitted henley leaving the top three bottoms unbuttoned. God he was sexy that it was hard resisting his charm to walk properly.

She finally walked over to him giving him a warm bright smile "Good morning Sesshomaru"

"Morning. What's with the blanket?" he pointed to the red blanket in her arms.

"Just in case." she shrugged with a sly smile on her facing showing that she was hiding something.

"Hn" was his response before he opened the door for her. "What a gentlemen" she mocked before slipping into his car. He rolled his eyes in amusement before slipping over to his side.

"So where are we going?" Rin asked with great excitement plastered on her face.

"You'll see" Seshomaru smirked before racing down the wide street of her wealthy neighborhood.

When he stopped Rin was flabbergasted by their first destination. "Forain?" Rin asked with astonishment. "Yup, they finally finished it and today is their grand opening." Rin squealed like a child while looking at the fancy restaurant serving only breakfast food of any kind all day in the highest quality no matter how simple it was. Meanwhile Sesshomaru had a valet park the car for him while he went over to open Rin's door.

When they went in dozens of people were waiting in line to be seated. "Do we have to wait in that long line?" Rin whined sadly with a cute pout.

He chuckled "No, I set up a reservation."

"Even though it just opened?" she asked in disbelief.

"When your family's one of the richest people in Japan, you get perks." he said cooly.

The owner of the restaurant, who was hosting for the day, quickly recognized Sesshomaru and lead them to their seats in the VIP had an amazing view of the garden in the back of the restaurant. Flower bushes and trees of every color were planted to make the garden look like an enchanted forest with fountains creating a water show. They took their time deciding what the wanted to eat before asking a waiter to place their order.

"I'll have the French Toast with Bourban Peach Sauce and the French Breakfast Galettes with a glass of cherry ice tea" Rin said before handing her menu to the waiter. "And I'll have the honey berry stuffed french toast and a bacon and sausage casserole with a glass of blueberry tea" he said while handing the the waiter his menu. (sweet tooth! hahaha)

As they waited for their food to arrive, they just talked like they used to, well mostly Rin doing the talking and Sesshomaru just listening and commenting every now and then.

"So how was your stay in America" he finally got to ask her about her suddenly studying abroad. He didn't even know about it until she called him after she arrived in America. He's been trying to get a hold of her the day she left but couldn't, he even went to her house but no one was there. When he found out, he was outraged at her not telling him but mostly sadden at the fact that she left. He wanted to ask her to stay or at least send her off if she had told him before hand.

"It was fun and nice. Everyone at my school was nice to me and and helped me a lot. They really kept my mine off of things.."she trailed off. Her eyes widen at her mishap.

"Like what?" he asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously at her.

"Oh.. umm just things like missing Japan and you guys." she said nervously but Sesshomaru can tell there something else she wasn't telling him.

"Rin-" he was cut off when the waiter came back with their order. Rin quickly dig in her breakfast since she was starving to death having to wake up early and forgetting to eat in the process of making their lunches. Sesshomaru kept trying to ask her what she meant but she kept ignoring him by eating and making exaggerated noises each time she takes a bite. He decide that he will have his answer by the end of the day for sure. They had severals hours left of their little excursion.

They went to the amusement park next which surprised Rin. Sesshomaru always got bored at amusement parks since none of the rides were exciting enough for him, being a demon and all. They spent four hours riding all of the most extreme rides and went on some water rides and hit the arcade too. After their fun at the amusement park, they left for lunch.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Sesshoamru asked nonchalantly as they drove away from the amusement park. "How about Serenity Park? The sakura trees are in bloom." she said while pretending to ponder over her decision

"Sure but what about the food?" he asked glancing over at her before reverted his eyes back to the road.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Rin chimed staring out the window to avoid his gazes.

When they arrived, Rin grabbed her tote and blanket, then headed towards the pond. The walk was beautiful, the path they took place them under sakura trees in full bloom creating an endless pink sakura archway with petal softly falling from the slight cool breeze. When they arrived at the crystal clear sparkling pond, Rin gave Sesshomaru the blanket to unfolded and spread it for them to sit on. They took a seat on the blanket next to each other. Their knees were rubbing against each other but they didn't mind. Rin reached into her tote grabbing the bentos.

"Tada!" she yelled playfully whiled opened the lids to the bentos showing Sesshomaru all of the dishes she made "here are our lunches."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow" You made this?" he asked in unconvinced. _She never cooked before and the lunches she brought to school were always made from her mom._

"Of course I did. Who else can it be?" she asked slightly annoyed folded her arms over her chest and looking the other way.

He chuckled "I didn't know you can cook."

"Well I can. Here try it." She took a fork, stabbed it into the a tamagoyaki and pointed it at Sesshomaru's face for him to eat. He was hesitant at first since Rin has never offered to feed him before. He opened his mouth and Rin slowly brought the tamagoyaki closer to his mouth before he ate it. It was good and he loved the idea of Rin feeding him. It just felt so natural and right for some odd reason but it's probably because they're best friends.

"It delicious" he said with a delighted look on his face. Rin's face brighten up, beyond happy that he liked it.

"Thank you. Here try the others." She brought the other dishes to to him and they took their time eating and and enjoying the bright sunny day. After they ate they played around, feeding ducks, picking flowers, and walking around the pond to digest. Afterwards, they went back to the blanket and laid down, watching the clouds. It was so peaceful and relaxing that they fell asleep.

As they slept, passersby "awwed" and giggled at the sight of them sleeping and cuddling with each other. Sesshomaru had his arm over Rin's waist in a light protective embrace while Rin was snuggled up into his strong hard chest.

When Rin opened her eyes she gasped after realizing how close they were. She looked up and saw the soft and peaceful expressing Sesshomaru's sleeping face. She had never seen him sleep and look so at peace before until today and wished that she can spend everyday seeing this side of him.

Sesshomaru lightly groaned before slowly opened his honey amber eyes, looking into his best friends drowsy brown eyes staring up at him. She had a hint of blush on her cheeks and tilted her head back down so that her bangs would lightly hide her eyes from him. She let out a small yawn before stretching out of his embrace.

"That was a nice nap." She yawns once again before she turned around to pack up the bentos while trying to hide the deep blush on her face. Sesshomaru just stare at her back, taking in her curves and how warm and small she was in his embrace.

"Yeah, I can't believe we fell asleep." He added while running his hands through her hair in order to smooth it out.

"What are you doing?" she giggled turning to stare at him. "Just fixing your hair." he said nonchalantly.

"Thanks" she chimed.

After everything was packed they took their time heading to Sesshomaru's car. The sun was just barely starting to set meaning that they were napping for about 2 hours.

"So where do you want to go now?" Rin asked while leaning into him in a friendly way.

"Hm…" He wondered and they had a smirked on his face. "Do you want to come over to my house? My father and Izayoi would love to see you again."

Rin was stunned that he asked her to come over to his house. "Yeah that sounds great but, what would we do?"

"Well since you made me lunch, how about I make you dinner this time?" He asked with a barely noticeable smile. She giggled while nodding her head.

_Beside's I'm not down with you yet. _He smirked devilishly to himself.

**Okay thats it for now! Hope you like their little date so far;-)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS. I know that we all know Jakotsu's preference buh-ut… i want to create drama in my story so I won't reveal it just yet hehe. Please continue to read to see how the story unfolds! XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_Rin's thoughts_

_Sesshomru's thoughts_

My Jealous Best Friend

Chapter 4

When they arrived at the supermarket, Sesshomaru grabbed a cart while Rin lead him to various aisles around the store. They decided to make baked ziti with garlic bread and a garden salad on the side. As they were going through aisles, older women and couples kept awing at them and whispering. After awhile, Rin started to notice this while Sesshomaru knew from the start of course, thanks to his super demonic hearing ability.

"Why are they awing and talking about us." Rin whispered to Sesshomaru. " He smirked

"They think were a young married couple and that we're cute" His eyes were very amused seeing Rin's face turn as bright as the cherry tomatoes she was picking out.

"Well… we're not… obviously" she said trying to sound annoyed while hiding the deep embarrassment in her voice.

After they were done shopping they went over to Sesshomaru's house, more like a mansion with 50 different rooms surround by 50 acres of land with their own forest, pool, and hot spring straight from underground.

When they enter the mansion, no one was home. "Is anyone home?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. trying to look around the spacious mansion.

"No, I don't sense anyone. I guess they all left to go somewhere. Even the maids." he answered cooly.

Rin was starting to get nervous, being alone with Sesshomaru in his own house after what happened at the supermarket. She was more self-conscious now than ever before compared to the other times she went over to his house.

"Let go put these in the kitchen" He gestured to the grocery bags.

"Okay" she squeaked. When they walked over to the kitchen , they found a note on the gigantic stainless steel refrigerator. "Sesshomaru, your father and I went to a business dinner and won't be home until midnight. Also Inuyasha went over to Kagome's. 3 Izayoi." Sesshomaru only sighed before turning around to look at Rin.

"I guess it's just you and me tonight. How about you make the pasta and salad while I make the sauce and garlic bread."

"Sure." She replied timidly knowing that they'll be alone for quite awhile.

They played a movie on the 100 inch TV in the living room, which was connected to the big open designed kitchen, while cooking to erase the awkward silence.

After an hour of cooking they finished but had to wait for the baked ziti to finish cooking in the oven. By the time they finished setting the table and washing whatever the could at the moment, dinner was ready.

"Mmmm this is so good." she said with great delight. Sesshomaru lightly chuckled."We make a good team." Rin giggled at him before continuing her dinner. After they were done they washed the dishes then headed over to the couch to finish the movie, each with a big popsicle stick in their hand. Rin had a cherry flavored one while Sesshomaru had mystery flavor one.

As they were watching and eating their popsicle, Sesshomaru couldn't help glancing over at Rin sucking and licking on her popsicle. He watch her small pink delicate tongue slide up and down the popsicle before plunging it into her hot mouth giving it a hard suck to prevent juice from drip out of her mouth when she pulls it out. He groaned inwardly. The act was so seductive that he couldn't help picturing Rin giving him a blow job like that, heck he was jealous of the popsicle.

When the movie ended, he turned off the TV before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. When he retuned, Rin was laying down on her stomach playing on her phone with one of her legs bent at the knee in the air. From this angle, he can see her white lace panties perfectly. He groaned again before clearing his throat to notify Rin of his presence.

She turned around before sitting up her legs still stretched put on the couch. "Hey what took you so long?" Her face was obviously worried for him.

"Nothing, I just had to take care of something." He replied evenly. Rin let his response go before texting on her phone, smiling at whoever she was texting with.

"Who are you texting?" He asked curiously . "Oh, just Jakotsu." The mention of Jakotsu's name angered and annoyed Sesshomaru. He didn't like Rin paying attention to someone else when she was suppose to spend all of her time with him, giving him her undivided attention. He sat on the edge of the couch by her knees.

"Rin, do you like Jakotsu?" He asked with malice in his tone.

"Of course I do, he's my friend." she said innocently. "But he's also a guy and you're spending a lot of time with him. He's even living under the same roof as you." he stated, trying to control his anger.

"Yes but he's harmless Sesshomaru." she tried persuading him.

"One cannot be so sure." he retorted with cold eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes trying to read each other's thoughts. Rin started giggling.

"What's so funny Rin?" Sesshomaru asked slightly annoyed by her not taking this seriously.

"Are you jealous?" she tried to muffled her giggle.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock. "What!? Why would I be jealous?" he narrowed his eyes sending Rin a piercing glare. She slightly shivered "Well, because I haven't been spending as much time with you because I'm constantly with Jakotsu." She suggested.

"Absurd." He whipped his head to the side which a small pout.

Rin chuckled at his shyness. "Don't worry" she cupped his face turning it to look at her. "you'll always be my number one."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly grew at her gesture and words. It meant the world to him that Rin truly cared for someone like him who's always cold and emotionless. They continues to stare into each other's eyes which felt like the millionth time that day.

"Rin" he spoke softly "why did you leave Japan? You know you could have stayed if you wanted. Your parents would have allowed you to stay at Kagome's or even mine's. My parents would probably bribe your parents to let you stay here." Rin smiled at his comment.

"I told you, it was to get my mine off of some things." she let go of his cheek and averted her eyes.

This time Sesshomaru gentle grabbed her chin turning it to face him. "Like what?'

"Nothing, okay?" she pushed on his chest, trying to distance herself from him. This only agitated him more so he caged her under his body. He was on his knees on either sides of her while his hands were pushing agains the couch, trying to hold himself up. She leaned as far away as possible, pushing on his shoulder and chest with her hands.

"Sesshomaru, stop." she whined "No. Tell me." he demanded while leaning even closer. She tried leaning further away but lost her balance. "Ahh" she yelled. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulders out of reflex, dragging him down with her. She was laying flat on the couch, her hands on either sides of her head while Sesshoamru's body was pressed against hers, his hands on her waist while his head was buried in her neck.

He lifted himself up, using his hands to keep Rin's hands pinned by her head. His long silky silver hair draped over his shoulders, creating a curtain, shielding Rin and himself from the rest of the world. Rin was panting by this point, her face was pink from the closeness and her heart beating wildly. They only stared at each other, seeing who's going to make the next move.

Sesshomaru slowly leaned down towards her face. Rin's heart was fluttering like crazy, ready to jump out of her chest at any moment. She closed her eyes tightly when Sesshomaru's lips were only three inches away from hers. He can hear Rin's rapid heartbeats and thought it was cute. He smiled, continuing on his path to her luscious pink lips, centimeters away when "SLAM!". They both gasped, eyes pooped out from the surprise. Rin pushed him away as hard and quickly as she could.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Rin! I know you're here!" Inuyasha yelled from the front door. Sesshomaru growled at his idiot brother's bad timing. He reluctantly got off Rin and helped her up. She was blushing madly at this point and tried to calmed herself and straightening her dress. Inuyasha came into the living room, seeing the two acting awkwardly.

"Hey, did I interrupt something?" He asked ignorantly.

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare. Inuyasha jumped back in fear of his half brother's menacing glare. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her to the front door

"Come on, I'll take you home." he said annoyingly. She grabbed her tote on the way and followed him to his car. They drove in silence the whole entire time, no one willing to ask or comment on what almost happen.

Rin was fidgeting and twiddling with her fingers during the whole ride. _Was he going to kiss me? But why? I mean I thought he only saw me as a friend._ Sesshomaru noticed her behavior but ignored it, trying to focus on driving. _What was I thinking, trying to kiss Rin._

When they arrive at Rin's house, they said their awkward goodbyes before she went into her home and he sped down the street.

**Okay that's it! You thought I was gonna let them kiss didn't you? HAHAHA**

**Please review! LOVE YOU GUYS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update everyone. I was so busy with school and balancing my time with friends and reading more fanfics! But here it is, chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_Rin__'__s thoughts_

_Sesshomru__'__s thoughts_

My Jealous Best Friend

Chapter 5

"Hey Rin, how was your date?" Jakotsu asked from the living when he heard her come in. He was laying spread out on the sofa watching a J-drama.

"Jakotsu, it wasn't a date and it was fun." Rin said, taking her shoes off and heading over to where Jakotsu was laying.

"Mmm _fun.__" _he mused, wiggling his eyebrows."What did you guys do?"

"Oh.. just ate, talked, play around." Rin though back to when they almost kissed. "Nothing new." Rin sighed, a blush appeared on her face. Jakotsu immediately saw the blush on her face.

"Spill!." He yelled in excitement of what could have developed that day.

"Nothing." Rin forced a chuckle to conceal her nervousness. "I'm tire so I'm gonna sleep now. Good night." Rin said tiredly. "Night Rin" he yelled back as she head up the stairs, took a quick shower and dried her hair before she crawled into her warm bed.

All night she contemplated on what just happened. _Was he trying to kiss me? But why? I though he only saw me as a friend. Yes only a friend. It was probably just because of the situation and him being a healthy young male and all. Beside us being in a relationship could ruin our friendship. _She groaned at her frustration and confusion at the thought of Sesshomaru only kissing her because of his male instinct and not because he loves her. After staying for several more hours, she finally succumbed to slumber.

The next morning, she woke up looking terrible. She had bags under her eyes and her complexion was atrocious. _So much for sleep. _She yawned and got ready to start her morning. She apply foundation to cover her bags and brighten up her complexion. Normally Rin wouldn't needed any, being blessed with a clear flawless skin, but for situations like these she kept a spare bottle just in case.

When she and Jakotsu got to class, Sesshomaru acted normal. _Whew so it was just a misunderstanding_. She of course pretended like nothing had happened and spent the rest of the day like she normally would.

At lunch they were all eating and chatting about what to do during the weekend.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over to my house? My parents really misses everyone and thought that you guys should come over for dinner or something." Rin looked around the table and heard everybody agree. "Great what do you want to eat?"

They all hmmed. "Ramen!" Inuyasha shouted. "No Inuyasha we are not eating ramen for a reunion dinner." Kagome scolded.

"Hmph" was his reply, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How about a hot pot? That way we can have a variety of foods" Ayame suggested.

"Sounds great. Is everyone okay with that?" Rin asked. They all agreed.

The week flew by pretty fast, there were a few quizzes and daily arguments among the group, mostly between Inuyasha against Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshomaru but nothing new.

On the day of the dinner party Rin wore a royal blue pleated skirt with a white lacy shoulder sleeve top.

The doorbell rang and Rin quickly went to open it. Everyone was there, each had a bag containing something. "What are those?" she giggled pointing to the bags. "Oh our parents wanted to give these to your parents. There food and gifts for your return to Japan." Kagome said with a bright smile. Everyone else gesture that their's was the same too.

"Aww how nice. Come in come in!" She gesture with her hands towards inside of her house. Rin lives in a French Normandy style house in honor of her parents meeting in France. Her dad was a famous artifact and had a project in America resulting in his transfer while her mom designs furniture for a big furniture company.

They all said their greeting to Rin parents handing them their gifts while they headed to the kitchen to grabbed the already prepared foods.

Rin sat at the head of the table while Sesshomaru sat at her right and Jakotsu sat at her left followed by Kagome, Sango, and Ayame with their respective boyfriend across from them. They had a great time eating and reminiscing. Jakotsu did receive a few glares and low growls from Sesshomaru for trying to feed Rin which, she happily accepted. After dinner they went to the basement's home movie theater and watched the Avengers.

The girls cuddled with their boyfriends while Jakotsu cuddled with Rin with Sesshomaru on the other side of her, sitting casually. He was completely annoyed by the closeskin contact between the two. _Are they dating or what!? They sure act like they do. _He couldn't stop growl underneath his breath throughout the whole movie.

After the movie they all chilled and talked. "So Jakotsu, how do you like living here in Japan?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I love it. The people are so nice and friendly and I got to meet you guys." He smiled widely. The girls awed of course. "Also the the food is delicious, the baths are great and the technology is amazing." They laughed at his excitement. "Hey I know, how about I take pictures so that I can always remember this moment even when I go back to America." He clapped his hands together while smiled.

"That sounds great." Rin answered him with a gentle smile.

"Okay I'll be right. I just need to get my phone." He said while heading upstairs.

After 5 mins, he still didn't return. "Jakotsu! What's taking so long." Rin yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"I can't find my phone. Can you call it for me?" Jakotsu yelled back from the second floor.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back" Rin said before jogging up the stairs.

"Come on lets help and peak at Jakotsu's room on the way." Kagome suggested with a mischievous smile.

They looked at her as if she was crazy, except Sesshomaru of course being the unexpressive person that he is. They looked at each other and then gave her a smirk in return. They headed upstairs and followed the noise to Jakotsu's room. When the saw his room that were surprised by the appearance. There were boxes everywhere and looked more like a storage room than a bedroom.

"Man! How can you live like this?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Or sleep" Kouga added.

They all walked around taking in the disorganized room.

"Oh I don't sleep here." Jakotsu replied back, rummaging through more things while Rin continues to call his phone.

"What? Then where do you sleep?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Oh, in Rin's room." He answered nonchalantly. Everyone froze in shock, their eyes practically popping out of their sockets by this information. They never knew that the two had that kind of relationship. Sesshomaru eyes were instantly crimson red with teal pupils by this point.

"Cough cough.. You mean like sleeping on her floor?"Inuyasha asked slowly. They all turned around to stare Jakotsu.

"No the same bed. Sleeping on the floor hurts my back terribly."Jakotsu answered walking over to a different box. "What!?" They all yelled choking in the process except Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, she's great company at night." He said casually. "Hey you'll make them misunderstand!" Rin lightly slapped his arm she giggled.

"I'm leaving" Sesshomaru said in a low voice before he stormed out of the room sending his spine chilling demonic aura throughout the room. Everyone flinched and stiffened at his deadly aura. "Sesshomaru!" Rin quickly shouted before chasing after him.

On his way down, Rin's parents notice Sesshomaru leaving. "Sesshomaru dear, are you leaving already?" Rin's mom asked sadly. "Yes, thank you for having me over." He said politely while bowing before he left.

Rin ran downstairs heading toward the door with her surprised parents calling out to her. She ignore them and just ran out the door. She saw him walking down the lighted street in what seems like a fast pace to humans but slow for demons. She quickly ran to him, grabbing his arm to a halt. Rin went over to his front so that she can face him.

"Sesshomaru…*huff*.. why did you leave?" Rin asked out of breathe. He stared at her coldly, not knowing what to say. She stared into his cold amber eyes but he refused to look at her.

"How…" he started. RIn couldn't hear him."What?" she asked looking into his distant eyes, trying to catch her breath. "HOW CAN YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!" He roared. She flinched and immediately let go of his arm.

"Sesshomaru" she said quietly looking at him in shock,disbelief, fear, but mostly sadness. "We're only sharing a bed, nothing more. And besides, he's my friend." her voice cracked still trying to get over his outburst to her. He's been angry at her before but he never yelled at her.

He was furious at her answer and growls loudly. Before she could register what happened, he had her pinned to the high brick walled fence of a house. His hands held her wrists to the sides of her head. "That doesn't mean that you should still sleep with him." he growled at her. His eyes were bloody red and his marking on his cheeks were jagged. She was terrified right now, not because he was in his demon state and can easily hurt her but at the fact that he was so angry with her. She has always feared him hated her and getting mad at her. Tears slowly build up into her eyes before they rolled down her emotionally hurt face.

Sesshomaru could sense her fear and was startled by her tears. He did't want to make her cry but she was being unreasonable. He watched her trying to silent her sniffs and and stopped her tears. His eyes slowly reverted back to it's captivating amber gold. "Do I frighten you Rin?" He asked in a low voice.

"NO! You're my best friend." she said her voice shaky. "Friend..Then does that mean that it's okay if I sleep with you?" he scoffed.

Rin's eyes widen at him in disbelief. "No.. you can't…" she shook her head to emphasize her response.

"Hah" he laughed "And yet you let him." His glare on her was went straight into her soul. He let her wrist go before he disappeared into a ball of light, flying into the nigh sky.

Rin looked up at him but he had vanished already. _What have I done!?_ She slowly slumped down against the wall, wrapped her arms around her legs in a protective position and wailed.

The others came out moments later after hearing her wail. They saw her sobbing and trembling with her face buried in her arms. They tried to get her to stand but she refused. After many attempts, she finally got up and buried herself in Kagome's chest. "Oh Rin." kagome said sadly, patting her back to console her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Inuyasha growled getting ready to chase after Sesshomaru.

"Hold on mutt, thats not going to solve the problem." Kouga argued grabbing him by the back of his collar to stop him.

"Well he's not going to get away with hurting Rin like this!" He spat.

"I agree but it's better to know what happened before we do anything. Knowing Sesshomaru, he wouldn't intend for Rin to be like this." He proclaimed.

"Fine." He crossed his armed and gave in.

After Rin finally calmed down, Kagome asked her what happened.

"He was angry at me for sleeping in the same bed with Jakotsu." She hiccuped.

They all stared at her awkwardly since they don't really blame the guy if its for that reason. They all thought that Rin was crazy for sharing her bed with a guy and of course Sesshomaru would go insane being protective of her as he is.

"Oh dear, I believe this is my fault." Jakotsu sighed. They turned the look at him vehemently. "Let me explain. There's something that I've been keeping from everyone…" he said reluctantly.

**Yaay! Another chapter done. I hope you like it. Pleases review and comment of what you think so far. I think there****'****s only two more chapter left but we****'****ll see. It mostly depends on you guys;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I****'****ve decided to add more details to my story to make it longer so yeah****…****I hope you****'****ll enjoy!;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_Italics are thoughts_

My Jealous Best Friend

Chapter 6

On Monday, Sesshomaru isolating himself from the whole group once again. Rin had tried several times to talk to him in private but, he only ignored her or acted as if she didn't exist. She even went over to his house, knocking on his bedroom door while Inuyasha was banging on it beside her, yelling at him to open the door and talk Rin. Sesshomaru of course blocked them out. He knew that what he's doing is immature and feels bad about hurting Rin, but he was hurting too. Rin had betray him, letting someone else near her. That was suppose to be his spot, next to her, not some other guy that only knew her for one year compared to him who knew her for years. Rin eventually gave up and went home.

There was only one week left until Jakotsu had to return to America. Sesshomaru has been leaving and disappearing whenever he had a chance during school and after school. One day, Rin saw him and a girl leaving together right after school and again several times though out the week.

"Inuyasha, who's that girl?" Rin pointed towards Sesshomaru and the mysterious girl walking towards the school entrance. Rin and Inuyasha were on cleaning duty together that day so it was only those two left in the empty classroom.

"Who are you talking abou-!?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and widen, then it was replaced with a furious glare. "What is he doing with her?" he growled.

"Who is she Inuyasha?" Rin asked, her eyebrows furrowing as if bad news was coming.

Inuyasha stared at Rin, his face contorted, contemplating whether he should tell Rin or not.

"She's..she's his ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"Wh-What!?" RIn gasped. Her heart tighten like someone had just squeezed the life out of it. "I thought he only had one?" Her voice cracked, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"You didn't know?" He asked surprised. "I thought he told you?"

"No.." She shook her head in disbelief. "…he hasn't mention anything about it." Her voice shaky.

"Rin.. he had three other girlfriends after he broke up with his first one. None of them lasted longer than a month." he spat.

Rin stiffened trying to process all this but she couldn't . It was all to much. _Why didn__'__t he tell me.? Why did he hide it? I can__'__t! I can__'__t! _Rin whimpered. "I-I need to go." Rin whispered. She grabbed her stuff and dash out of the empty class room.

"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled after her but, she was already gone.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha yelled, barging into Sesshomaru's room after he got home.

"What are you doing in my room?" He glared, laying on his bed with is limbs sprawled out.

"What are you still doing with Sayaka?"

"That is none of your concern." His eyes closed, tucking his arm under his head.

"Don't tell me you're using her as a fuck buddy again!" Sesshomaru inhaled as if he was going to say something but before he could…

"Rin saw you two together! Several times actually." He scoffed. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately opened, fear flashing in them for a split second.

"It doesn't matter, she has nothing to do with it. She is nothing to me-" Inuyasha ran over to his bed in a flash, yanked him up by the front of his shirt and punched his face, making him tumble out of his bed, landing hard on the floor.

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru yelled standing back up as if nothing happened.

"You bastard! Don't you EVER say she is nothing again! She means more to you than anything and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do!" He roared, jumping over his bed and pouching Inuyasha twice as hard on the face. Inuyasha tumbled to the ground then slowly got up, cuffing his face.

"What gives you the right to treat her that way when you don't even know anything!? You don't even know what she went through. Why she did what she did!" Inuyasha retorted, his chest huffing.

"What is going on in here!?" Inutaisho roared, running into the room. He heard their fighting all the outside in their garden.

"Why are you two fighting?" Izayoi questioned, her face in disapproval. She hated to see those two fight.

"He barged into my room first." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"Oh, like that's so bad compared to what you did to Rin." Inuyasha shouted allegedly .

"What did you do to Rin?" his father asked accusingly. He loved the girl like she was his own daughter and wanted nothing more than for her and Sesshomaru to be together but decided to let them work their relationship themselves.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru answered in a low voice.

"As if." Inuyasha grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone turned to Sesshomaru.

"I'm leaving." Sesshomaru stated in a low voice.

"Where are you going at such a late hour?" Inutaisho ask suspiciously, grabbing him to a halt by his shoulder when he tried to maneuver between them and the door.

"To cool off." Sesshomaru murmured before he walked out of his room.

Inutaisho sighed. "Where did I go wrong." He covered his face in his hands.

"Don't worry darling. He''ll come around. He's still young." Izayoi encouraged, patting his back soothingly.

"Yeah dad. You still got me." Inuyasha pointed his thumb to himself proudly. Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha then signed into his hands again.

*Knock knock* "Rin, can you open up." Jakotsu pleaded. After Rin came home, she locked herself in her room.

She opened the door slowly, then went to curled back into a ball on her bed. Jakotsu came over to sit next to her.

"Rin, what's wrong." He asked softly, wrapping his arms over her protectively. Rin only weep louder.

"Is it Sesshomaru?" Rin stiffened then nod her head. "Rin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No… it's mine. *hic*I should have told him the truth." She cried into her arms some more. Jakotsu stayed silent for awhile for Rin to seize her crying, his hand rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about all of this. Your stay in Japan was suppose to be fun yet I'm acting like this." Rin lifted her head to look at him and forced a smile.

"I love drama sweetie." Jakotsu smiled playfully at her, wiping away her tears with his thumb, giving her a little wink. Rin giggled.

"So.. lets talk about your party tomorrow." She suggested after she finally stopped her sobs. She wanted to change the subject to anything beside Sesshomaru at the moment.

It was Saturday, the day of the party. Rin wanted to throw him a farewell party with all of his friends as a way to thank him for all of the things he had done for her over the past year in America and when she came back to Japan. They had spent the whole afternoon decorating the house and cooking for their guests. Rin invited her friends who became friends with Jakotsu while he also invited a few friends he made on his own.

Everyone had arrive including Jakotsu's new friends, Naraku, Kikyo and her boyfriend Onigumo, and about thirty other people he encountered during his stay.

Hours into the party, the bass was booming, the food was being devoured, and the people were dancing and laughing loudly. Everyone was having a great, all except Rin.

She was sitting by the window, her back leaning against the cool glass. She repeatedly checked her phone. She was hoping that Sesshomaru might come. She sent him a text hours ago but, still no response. *Huh* she signed for what felt like the millionth time that day. She thought back to what Inuyasha had told her about the girlfriends Sesshomaru had when she was gone. _He probably saw me only as a friend and nothing else. Good thing I never confessed otherwise I__'__ll only hurt myself in the end. _

*DING DONG*

The chime of the doorbell snapped Rin out of her thoughts. _Who could this be?_

When Rin opened the door, her eyes widen. _I can__'__t believe it._

"Um…Hi…Rin."

"H-Hi…"

**Short chapter sorry:( Totally made this up one night when I was trying to sleep.**

**Please Review. Love You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh yeah! New Chapter! \(^o^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_Italics are thoughts_

My Jealous Best Friend

Chapter 7

"I'm going to miss you man. You really surprised me but hey, whatever makes you happy." Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga had gone to the airport with Rin to see Jakotsu off the next day. Everyone really bonded with Jakotsu and surprisingly, even more so after they knew his secret.

"Aww thanks Inuyasha. That means the world to me." Jakotsu gushed giving him a giant bear hug.

Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes with friendly hugs and sniffles from the girls. Now, it was Rin's turn.

"Rin, thank you so much for everything. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever hope for."

"You too. Be safe and come back to visit okay?" She chuckled as her eyes started to get teary. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Rinny, of course I will!" They stayed that way for a minute, reveling the time the had left with each other. "I'm sorry for all the things I've cause. If only I had told him then you wouldn't so sad." He said softly, slowly pulling his heads away but still holding her tightly.

"It's not your fault, but mine. I should have seen it coming. I was too blind to think that he wouldn't react to it." She forced a smile to hide her despair mask.

"I hope you'll tell him and everything could be back to normal- no better than ever before. I know that he cares deeply for you so don't be afraid. Be honest and tell him how you really feel." He encouraged, wiping away a lone tear from her eye.

"Unn" she nodded, not trusting her voice to give him a decent answer. He gently smiled at her then they pulled apart. Rin was in tears even more causing the other girls to come in tear up again.

"Well this is good-bye everyone." He said sadly but had a grin plastered on his face, wanted to leave them with a smile. He waved before turning around dragging a luggage down the terminal with him. They all watched him until his silhouette disappear.

"Rin what are you gonna do now?" Inuyasha asked moments later, his face filled with worry for the emotional state of the girl. Now that Jakotsu was gone, no one can watch her and prevent her from doing anything rash like last time. She left the freaking country without telling anyone for crying out loud.

"What do you mean?" she heaved.

"What are you going to do about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked seriously. She immediately averted her eyes to the side. Everyone was staring at her, wondering the same thing.

"Rin..please go and talk to him. You're hurting too much and I don't want to see you like this anymore. It's just not like you." Kagome voiced, feeling sorrow for her best friend.

"I agree." Sango added softly. Miroku nodded to Sango's suggestion.

"Yeah Rin. Make up with him." Ayame piped, Kouga nodding in agreement.

Rin sighed "Fine I will… but it won't change anything." she said last the part barely above a whisper.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha drove Rin and Kagome back to his house after everyone left the airport. By the time they arrived, the sun was setting lighting the sky a fiery red and orange. He pulled into the driveway and parked it, then open the garage with a remote for Rin.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha." She smiled weakly before opening the door.

"Call me immediately if anything happens." he warned.

"You can do it Rin." Kagome said reassuringly.

She nodded and stepped out of the car, closed the door, then walked into the garage slowly.

Inuyasha waited until Rin got into the actually house before he closed the garage door.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he can't hurt her anymore than he already did, especially what happened last year." Inuyasha sighed.

"Let's hope they make up." Kagome signed after Inuyasha had sped down the street.

"Yeah." was Inuyasha's only reply.

xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was laying on his bed, streaks of sunlight escaped into his room through his tall windows. He knew Jakotsu was leaving today and was probably already on the plane right now. "Well good riddance" he said to himself.

He closed his eyes deep in thoughts over what happened over the month. Rin coming back with a man, him and her fighting, her tears, and her_ fear_ for him. He wished he could erase everything that happened, well everything except their date. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to no one in particular. He heard the garage door opening but ignored it. _Probably Inuyasha coming back from the airport. _Inuyasha had asked him that morning if he wanted to come too, but of course Sesshomaru let out a sigh before going back to his thoughts.

He immediately opened his eyes and sat up at an abnormal speed when he heard a knock on his door but, what really surprise him was the scent. It was Rin. _What is she doing here?_ He sniffed the air to see who else was here but, only catching her scent. They were alone in his house.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Rin said quietly but loud enough for his demon hearing.

He just sat there staring at the door, contemplating whether he should answer her for what felt like hours but actually being a minute. The beast inside of him became enraged when he smelt her tears.

"Sesshomaru please." she implored, her voice cracking from the tightness in her throat.

Rin was staring through teary eyes, threatening to fall onto the ground, feeling more miserably than ever. She knew he was there, she even saw his car in the garage._What was I thinking? Of course he wouldn__'__t want to talk to me. He hates me now!_ She whimpered when she came to that conclusion once again.

The door slowly opened, revealing a tall stoic Sesshomaru in a white v-neck with black fitted jeans. Rin looked up shocked that he even opened the door.

"What are_ you_ doing here" he said harshly, trying to sound upset and annoyed at her presence when deep down he was filled with anguish.

She stiffen at his harsh tone. "I-I wanted to talk." she stuttered, averted her eyes to the side, her vision blurry from the tears that were seconds from falling down.

"Speak" he commanded in a low voice. She stood there, too afraid to speak and angering him again.

"Jakotsu left." she said slowly after the minute long silence. He growled at the mention of his name. "If all you want to talk about is him them leave." he growled full of fury, his hands curling into tight fists by his sides.

"No! thats not why I came." She blurted looking at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were golden with a tint of crimson peeking through while hers was pink from crying at the airport and being teary eyed at the moment.

"They why did you come?" he said in a low voice, annoyed with how the situation is going.

"I wanted to…apologize" she spoke softly. The crimson from his eyes dissipated and he stared at the girl, urging her to finish. "…for making you angry that night."

"Is that all Rin? You want to apologize for making me _angry_. Do you even know what I'm angry about?" he scoffed.

"For everything that happened with Jakotsu that made you feel uncomfortable." She tried using the right words to express what she wanted to say in order to reason with him, still not exactly sure why he was so furious when everyone else were only shocked.

"You thought I felt _uncomfortable_?" his said in disbelief, his eyes crimson with no trace of whiteness to it. "Rin I am furious! How can you do those things with him and still act as if everything is fine!?" He yelled, letting his emotions get the best of him again.

"Because nothing happened!" Rin shouted, interrupting him. "…He was there for me when I was hurting. The only one who I could open up to, the only one who wouldn't judge me and understood me because we both shared the same pain." She cried into her palms to hide the water droplets spilling from her eyes.

"Pain? Does this have to do with why you left?" He asked hesitantly, finally getting some kind of hint to her reason for leaving. She nodded into her hands slowly. "Why didn't you tell me and confide in him instead?" His claws were now digging into his skin, piercing into his flesh drawing a minuscule amount of blood from the jealousy.

"Because you were the cause of my pain!" she shrieked, removing her hands to pierce his eyes with hers, her cheeks stained with tears.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen by her accusation. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a low uneven voice.

"I'm taking about you and Kagura!" She cried. He only stared at her.

**Sorry about the short chapter****… ****again. I just thought this was a good place to stop before I go into the rest of the story. :D Please review! I totally love reading them and it always makes me happy whenever I read a new one. XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry everyone for removing the chapter. I didn't realize I posted the first version of it, which I didn't like very much and some parts weren't clear, the reason why I had to rewrite this chapter, but here is the version I was suppose to post. I hope that those of you who did read the first version will forgive me for how I plotted it. I know it really upset someone but I hope that person would give me another chance3 I'm not sure if you'll like this version any better but here it is. Yay here is the next chapter! Now we'll know who knocked on the door and what will become of Rin's and Sesshomaru's relationship:D**

***Flashback***

The chime of the doorbell snapped Rin out of her thoughts. _Who could that be?_

When Rin opened the door, her eyes widen. _I can__'__t believe it._

"Um…Hi…Rin."

"H-Hi…" RIn swallowed thickly. "please come in… Kagura." She moved aside for the beautiful demoness.

Kagura stepped in very slowly, feeling the uneasiness emitting from the human. She looked around the house in silence, hearing the bass boom from the other side of the house. "You have a lovely home." She said awkwardly.

"Thank you… Why don't you join the others?" Rin gestured to the source of the music.

Kagura nodded. She walked pass Rin then stopped, taking a deep breath Kagura spoke, "We need to talk." She turned around to look back at her. "It's about Sesshomaru.." she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rin said wanting to run from the hallway.

"I just wanted you to know that we were over, right after you left." she said looking right into her eyes. Rin of course had already known this a long time ago form Kagome.

"Yes I knew." Rin said wrapping her arms as if to protect herself from the pain in her chest.

"Then I hope you know that there are no hard feelings between us. I've moved on with Naraku and so has he." Rin was shocked by what she said, remembering those girls Inuyasha said Sesshomaru dated after Kagura.

"Why would there by hard feeling Kagura? He's just my friend. I was happy for him finding a girlfriend that he cares about." She was close to tears but concentrated on sucking them back into her sockets.

"Why are you lying?" Kagura said in a low, harsh angry voice. "He's not just a friend Rin. I knew that.. thats why.. thats why I did everything I could to get him before you did… and for that I'm sorry. I knew your feelings for him but I wanted him so badly." Kagura had a deep apologetic look in her eyes showing that she was truly sincere about her words. "But I realized that he didn't love me and I found that to be truer when you left. He wasn't as happy even though I tried everything I could to take his mind off you but, nothing worked." She brows were now furrowed remembering the frustration and failures.

Rin was surprised to hear about this. She didn't know that he was like that when she left. "Thank you for telling me this but there's nothing between us. There never was and there never will be." her voice was shaky and trembling with despair and heartbreak.

"Rin." Kagura whispered looking very sad for the human girl. Rin shook her head, telling her to stop. She walked passed Kagura and went back into the party, putting on her best forced smile to hide the turmoil inside of her.

***End of flashback***

"How could you date her? Do you know how agonizing it felt when I learned that you two were dating and to make it worse I had to sit on the sideline pretending to cheer on _your_ relationship." She shouted, stabbing his skull with her tearful eyes. "All of the hugging and kissing." her eyes were shut tightly trying to ward off the images going through her head.

"But you slept in the same room, on the same bed for a month with him!" he roared.

"I allowed it because it was him. Because he was gay!" Sesshomaru was taken aback by this new information. "What?" His eyes widen, stupefied by not realizing this earlier. _He was gay? Then nothing happened. She doesn__'__t love him__… __But what have I done? I hurt her too much already, blamed her too much. Everything that I__'__ve done__… __But I can__'__t still explain things to her. _His golden eyes returned, full of remorse and guilt but with a hint of hope deep within.

"But thats no where near as bad as what you two did. Augh!..the sounds… the freaking sounds!" She cupped her ears shaking her headed trying to drown out the sounds rushing into her head, releasing them to continue with their altercation. "When I came to tell you about my dad's transfer I heard you two in your room… FUCKING each other!" she screeched.

His eyes widen more if thats even possible at what she said and her cursing, his sliver of hope had vanished. "The night before you left." he whispered. _The night Kagura and I were having sex for the first time. She was there? _His heart sped up, fear rushing into him as if he was caught cheating.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away. If I had to stay just to watch you two, then I rather leave everything behind!" Rin was falling apart at this moment, she was trembling violently.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? That you were unhappy about me dating her?" he said in a low voice, his eyes were filled with agony.

"Why?… WHY!?" her emotions were so unstable she didn't know how to think anymore so she attacked him. She pushed him into his room and knocked him on the floor, his back hit the ground and he was too shocked to react to her assault. She straddled herself over his waist and started pounding his chest with her tiny fists, tear streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru was appalled at himself for inflicting so much pain to the girl he loves more than anything.

"I-I wanted you to be happy. How could I tear apart your relationship." her pounding ceased and she only cried silently, tears falling onto Sesshomaru's chest. "Because for the past four years, since we've met, I've been… in love with you." her voiced trembled giving him a sorrowful smile. Tears were flowing non-stop from her flushed cheeks.

Sesshomaru was shocked at her confession. _She loved me? And this whole entire time I failed to notice this causing her so made agonizing pain. What we could have been.. _He wanted to rip his own heart out if that would make it up to her but he knew there was a better way. He will no longer hide his feeling from her.

In one swift movement he sat up straight and hugged her tightly, enjoying her heat. He drew his head back, they were face to face. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled it towards his lips, giving her a sweet loving kiss.

Rin's eyes were expanded. She couldn't believe that he was kissing her. The kiss deepened and he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head, pulling her towards his body, before him pushed his lips furthers into hers. "Mmm" Rin mewled. She tried to protest by pushing on his chest. He pulled her closer to his so that their chest were pressed to one another.

He licked her bottom luscious lips and nipped it, trying to get her to open up for him but didn't. He flipped them over so that she was under him. Rin was caught off guard and gasped, allowing him to plunged is alluring powerful tongue into her sweet hot mouth. He licked and swirled his tongue, exploring every inch of her, tasting and taking in her sweetness.

Rin tried to push his tongue out but Sesshomaru took it as her responding to him so he kiss her more intensely. When Rin felt like her lungs were going to cave in before he released her lips. She panted, her eyes were lidded halfway and her alluring chest was heaving, making it very erotic.

He laid his forehead on top of hers, slightly panting before and whispered "I love you Rin." gazing intently into her big brown eyes.

Her eyes snapped completely open,"What?" she croaked, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you so much. Thats why I was so angry. Because another guy was so close to you, sleeping with you. You denied me but accepted him, so I though you chose him over me." he admitted shamelessly.

"Of course I didn't." Joyful tears were flowing down her face this time. She cupped his cheeks. "How can I sleep next to the man I love so easily when I thought he didn't love me back." She looked at him as if that was the most obviously thing.

"But I did, for years actually…" He looked into her eyes intensely.

"Wh-What?" she gasped.

"I fell in love with the day I met you. You were honest, pure, innocent. You didn't lust for me like the rest of those idiotic girls who threw themselves at me. You approached me with true friendship with no ulterior motives. I tried to get your attention but you always brushed it off as if we could only be friends." She couldn't believe whats she was hearing. "I tried to shut my feelings aways, afraid to ruin our friendship if you rejected me. I was successful and even somehow convinced myself that it was only a little crush that would eventually fade away."

"But what about Kagura and the other girls you've dated?" She asked, confuses at his actions even though he held such strong emotions for her already.

"I only dated her to convince myself I wasn't in love with you. But when other guys started flirting with you, I got jealous. I lost it when you went some with some guy one day. I bedded Kagura that night only because she kept insisting on my feelings for you and I was so frustrated from those guys who were constantly by your side. I didn't want you to know about that night or witness it." He explained, very disappointed at his actions and for not realizing she was standing by his door when he was lost in his lust and frustration fro her.

"And those girls Inuyasha told me you dated?" She asked worriedly.

"I didn't sleep with any of them. I only dated them because a part of them resembled you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile." kissing her gently around her face. "But none of them were you so I felt revolted when they tried to press themselves on me."

"And Sayaka?"

"She… knew of my situation. We started as friends and I decided to date her but we both ended it with mutual understandings. She never loved me and I her. We were only together after you came back to discuss our relationship problems. She was having troubles with her boyfriend and I, with the only girl I've ever loved." He kissed her lovingly. Rin couldn't believe all things she just heard. She totally misunderstood him this whole entire time and blamed him for things he never did. She was especially angry at Inuyasha fro feeding her the wrong information.

"But lets move on to you and Jakotsu. If you loved me, why did you let him sleep on the same bed as you? Ever if he's gay, he's stay a man." He stared at her accusingly.

"Okay I can explain." She placed her hands on his chest to calm him down." Jakotsu has trouble sleeping, not being familiar with his new environment and all. He would tire himself out and then plop on my bed while I soothe him by patting his head before he falls into a deep sleep minutes later, and then he'll roll off my bed unto the piles of blanket on the ground by my bed, which you didn't see when we were in my room. He loves futons and slept in one for most of his life so regular beds bother him, thus rolling on the off the bed. We offered to by him one but he kept saying it just wasn't the same as the one back home. So technically, every night I would watch him roll off my bed, sleeping on the ground by my bed not on it." She explained all in one breath.

"Oh." was all he could say. He really misunderstood the whole situation. "I'm sorry about being mad and blaming you that night . I shouldn't have yelled at you." He apologized, his eyes filled with so much guilt.

"I should have told you sooner so I guest it was only natural for you to be angry." She said, stroking his hair subconsciously. "I assumed you wouldn't care since I thought you didn't love me like that."

"But now you know." he said, his filled with so much love and relief giving a her chaste kiss.

"Yes" she said against his soft lips.

**I have a few things to say…**

**1. Now wasn't that a sweet ending? Too bad it's going to get sour in the next chapter as I post my very first lemon! MWAHAHA! **

**2. I just had to use Kagura and was surprised that no one guess right on who knocked on the door. But since I like all of the Inuyasha cast, I decided to make her good in this one.**

**3. I decided to cut the actual chapter for this one in half since it was super long and would only get longer when I do the ending so yay! Another chapter. Look forward to it and the lemon. **

**4.)****Cpsullivan2****: **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful review alongs with other wonderful readers. I apologize for PM issue. I was still new with FanFiction so I wasn't sure how everything worked at that time and completely forgot to enable it afterwards, so feel free to PM me at any time3**

**Once again I'm sorry about posting the wrong copy of chapter 8. Please forgive me (T^T)**

**PLEASE REVIEW:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update. I had a bagillion things to do and honestly wasn't sure on how to end the story but here is the very last of My Jealous Best Friend! Enjoy!**

Rin's POV

It's been three months since Sesshomaru and I have officially become a couple and I must say, it has been the best three months of my life. We already went a ton of dates and are absolute love dovey. We haven't gone pass the kissing stage, unless you count Sesshomaru groping and feeling me up whenever we're in the middle of a heated make-out session… Despite his intense love and attraction for me, he is still a complete gentleman and will _NEVER_ do anything I don't want to do, meaning not going beyond the boundary when I say no, even though I mean _YES! _Why can't he realize how much I want him? Why? I understand that he cherishes me but I want him so bad, I even started having wet dreams and they just keep getting more realistic as my frustration builds up. I have to get him to take me before I go insane!

Normal POV

"Sesshomaru! Do you want to come over to my house today?" Rin asked as they walked hand in hand to class.

"Sure." He smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

After school, Sesshomaru drove them both over to Rin's house. They walked into her house and Sesshomaru noticed no one was home. "Where are your parents?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh they went to a friends' house and won't be home until midnight I think." Rin grin mischievously as she walked in front of him, leading him to her room.

Sesshomaru lightly gulped. _Okay calm down. You are in control and won__'__t force yourself on herself like you so fucking want._

"I going to change so don't peek." Rin taunt as she went into her walk-in closet, closing the door behind her to take off her school uniform to something more useful.

After five minutes, she came out wearing a short skater skirt and a light wide shoulder sweater, showing her bra straps and some cleavage for Sesshomaru to see in plain view.

"Do you want to do some homework first before we do anything else?" Rin asked innocently.

"Okay." Sesshomaru replied, taking a seat on the ground at Rin's low table.

"I'll go get us something to drink. Be right back." Rin half sang, swaying her hips for her lover to see as she walked out.

After Rin left, Sesshomaru sighed "And what else would we be doing?" He asked himself.

They finished their homework two hours later with ease, giving Rin plenty of time to seduce Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Rin asked. He nodded, taking his blazer off and putting it on the couch he was leaning against. Rin crawled over to her TV table to get the remote, flaunting a bit of her black lace panties for Sesshomaru to see. She crawled back, snuggling next to Sesshomaru then turned on the TV to watch some random movie before she pressed her breast against Sesshomaru's arm.

Throughout the movie, Sesshomaru kept glancing down at Rin's cleavage. It looked so creamy and felt so soft against his arm. Rin noticed him glancing and inwardly smirked.

"Is something the matter?" She looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible but slightly seductive.

Sesshomaru stared at her face for a moment then leaned down to take her sweet soft lips, fully knowing her plans since the beginning.

Sesshomaru plunge his tongue into her mouth and Rin was more than willing to open up. Sesshomaru flipped them to the ground, laying Rin gently on the ground. They battled for dominance for what seem like forever, Sesshomaru coming out as the winner, which Rin didn't mind. She was so aroused and Sesshomaru could smell it. He slid a hand down her skirt, rubbing her thigh while the other hand slid into her sweater, rubbing her smooth flat belly on its journey upward to cup one of her breast. Rin immediately wrapped her seductive legs around his waist

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked against her lips.

"Yes. Take me." Rin whispered, kissing him roughly.

Sesshomaru slid the hand inside her shirt to her back and the other to her butt, giving it a light squeeze. He used this new position to carry Rin to her bed, unhooking her bra in the process.

He gently laid her down, breaking their kiss to take his shirt and tie off. He was goddam sexy. His strong hard chest was flawless, his six packs were unworldly, his arms were perfectly muscular showing they belong to a powerful sex god.

She stared, awed at his perfection as she slid her hands against his chest, feeling and taking in the smoothness, then traveled down to his perfectly sculpted abs. He smirked before he reached down, sliding his hands under her sweater to pull it off along with her black lace bra.

Rin blushed, covering her bare breast with her hands. He grabbed her hands, removing them for him to see her full captivating mounds. He cupped and massaged both of them causing her to cry out a moan. He chuckled, watching her squirm and gasp as he pinched and tweaked her pink nipples. He leaned down, giving her right breast attention as he licked, flicked and nipped her nipple, sucking it as hard as he can. She cried out panting from the new sensation before he did the same to her left breast. He slid a hand down to cup her already heated core,

"Ahh" Rin cried, he smirked and then gave her a deep tongueful kiss on her delectable lips.

Sesshomaru could already feel her wetness without having to rub very much so he slipped her matching black lacy panties off along with her skirt. He cupped her core again, reveling the skin to skin contact, rubbing against her bare innocence while feeling the tiny black curls against his palm. He plunged a finger into her slick cavern, bumping and thrusting to stretch her before gradually adding a second and then a third finger. She moaned, grabbing the sheets beside her.

Sesshomaru traveled down Rin's jaw, leaving kisses along the way as he continued his journey southward to the valley between her mounds then to her flat tone stomach. He stopped at her opening, glancing back up at her. Rin's face was flushed, her panting raised her breasts up and down in the process. She looked down at him whimpering out "Please Sesshomaru." He immediately responded to her plead by removing his fingers and stabbing his tongue into her opening, licking and sucking on her wet core with as much devotion as he can. He groaned at her amazingly sweet addicting taste and while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Rin gave out a loud moan and buried her hands into his silvery silky hair. "Please Sesshomaru, more." She spread her legs apart even wider, pulling his head deeper into her as she bucked into his mouth. He chuckled at her eagerness, sending vibrations to her deepest parts before he sucked even harder. "Ahh- I'm almost.. Haah" he pushed on her clit with the right amount of pressure causing her to scream her first orgasm. Rin was panting and trying to come down from her high as he lapped at her opening, licking up all the juices, not wanting to waste any of it.

Sesshomaru hovered over her, taking in her beauty as she tried to catch her breath. They locked eyes, showing undeniable love for each other as he rubbed his arousal against her still sensitive core. "Sen-sensitive!" she gasped out. Rin knew he couldn't wait anymore so she sat them up, reaching her hands to unbuckle Sesshomaru's belt, once she got that taken cared of, she unzipped his pants. He kicked his pants off, wanting Rin to be the one to pull his boxers down. She glided her slender fingers down to the hem of his boxers, feeling hesitant.

Sesshomaru sense her hesitation, taking over, he took her hand and put it inside his boxers. She gasped at what she felt. It was hot and hard like an iron pole but soft at the same time. Sesshomaru moved her hands, guiding Rin into a steady rhythm until she became more bold, quickening her strokes and tightening her grip. He grabbing Rin's jaw roughly to full out invade her mouth, sucking on her tongue and tasting her as much as he could. The kiss was so intense that Rin couldn't keep up with her handjob along with swallowing the accumulative saliva dripping down her mouth.

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her wrist to a halt and growled "I need to be in you… now" Rin saw him struggle to keep his eyes from turning red and to stay under control. She quickly slid Sesshomaru's boxers down to his knees, gaping at what she just fearlessly touched as Sesshomaru kicked his boxers off. The only words that could describe him was huge and mean. _Can that even fit in me? _

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I'll make sure that you'll enjoy me to your hearts desire." He smirked.

Rin blushed at his comment as he laid her down gently while bringing his member to her opening. He kissed her passionately, slowly entering her to prevent as much pain as possible.

Rin could feel her insides being stretched to accommodate her lover. "Ugh-" Rin softly cried out into the kiss, her eyes starting to tear up.

When Sesshomaru felt her virginal barrier, he deepened the kiss, then with one quick push, he thrusted his shaft into her tight opening all the way to the hilt. "Ahh!" she screamed before Sesshomaru could swallow the rest of it with a deep kiss.

"I love you" he whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks, his eyes filled with so much happiness and love for the woman beneath him. He tried to distract them both by focusing on kissing, for Rin the pain, and for him, the urge to pull back only to ram right back into her.

Once the pain diminished, Rin started feeling pleasure, "Please move Sesshomaru." she gasped.

He nodded then slowly pulled back and then thrusted back in, staying on a steady pace. When Rin started bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts, he picked up his pace, going harder and harder each time. Her moans were like siren calls to his ears telling him to go faster and deeper. "Ahh- Sessh-Ahhn" Rin could barely call out his name. "More!- I want more of youuu!" She panted.

Sesshomaru grunted then grabbed onto one of her breast massaging it while latching onto the other one, sucking and nipping while still smashing into her. "I-I'm close" she pant. "Ah- Annghh-So good!" He grabbed her thighs raising them upward to give him a better angle to thrust. He pounded into her harder and faster to where he was practically slapping his thighs against hers, pushing her down into the mattress only to pull her back up for his member to ram into her at an inhuman speed and strength. Then with a powerful thrust hitting her g-spot just right, Rin was sent over the edge. "Sessshomaruuu!" she screamed. With a few more hard quick thrusts, Sesshomaru found his own release, squirting an overwhelming amount of his hot seeds into her womb. Sesshomaru nearly collapse but caught himself before he crushed Rin. He laid at her side, pulling Rin with him so that half of her body was laying on him.

"That *gasp* was *gasp* amazing… I love you." she breathed before she slowly succumb to sleep.

"I love you too."Sesshomaru said, kissing her forehead. He snuggled her closer to him before he closed his eyes to join her in blissful slumber.

The next day, everyone decided to meet up at Sesshomaru's house. The guys were playing video games in the living while the girls chatted away. Rin was on her laptop, face-timing with Jakotsu.

"So how is the happy couple?" Jakotsu squealed through the screen.

"Great! How about you?" Rin beamed.

"I'm good honey, Bankotsu and I just had breakfast."

"Oh yeah. I forgot it's still morning over there. Hi Bankotsu!" Rin waved to the screen when Bankotsu came to sit next to Jakotsu.

"Hey Rin." Bankotsu greeted. Jakotsu whispered something into Bankotsu's ear, causing them both to laugh.

"What?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh nothing sweety, It's just that you're glowing more than usual. Did something pleasurable happen recently?" Jakotsu asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Rin looked away to hide her blush. "I knew it!" Jakotsu laughed.

"Hey!" Rin yelled in embarrassment. This caused Sesshomaru to come over to see what was riling up his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat next to Rin, looking at the screen.

"Hey Sesshomaru! How have you've been?" Jakotsu gushed.

"Good. And yourself?" Sesshomaru asked to be polite, now that he knows nothing happened between him and Rin. He had already apologized to Jakotsu months ago and actually find his presence quite enjoyable.

"Good thank you. Bankotsu look." Jakotsu pointing to the screen. "This is Rinny's boyfriend. Isn't he scrumptious?"

"Yeah, now I see why Rin was so set out on him. I'm Bankotsu by the way. It's nice to meet you." Bankotsu waved.

"Likewise." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Guys stop embarrassing me." Rin pouted.

"We can't help it. You just make the most adorable face whenever we tease you, isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Jakotsu laughed.

"I agree." He smirk, giving a quick nip on her mouth. Rin blushed an even deeper red, hiding her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder, causing everyone to laugh.

**I finally finished my very first story! Hooray! Thank you so so so much for staying with me throughout this story. You guys were wonderful and made me love writing this story. I hope everyone likes how I ended it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love you!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**SEQUEL!**

**Hello again my lovelies. I've decided that instead making an epilogue, I'll make a SEQUEL for "MY Jealous Best Friend"! At first, this was suppose to be a one shot with around **

**6k+ words **_**if**_** I'm creative enough….but obviously that didn't happen:D Then while writing this story, I thought "hmm…I should make a sequel or turn this into a trilogy" but I think I'll just stick with the sequel instead XD. So YAY! It'll mostly likely be called "My Jealous Boyfriend" and won't be written for probably a while since I'm already working on a new story but I promise, I WILL CONTINUE THIS! So please look forward to it! 3**


End file.
